cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 50: At the end of the Battle...
At the end of the Battle... (戦いの果てに…) is the 50th episode of Cardfight!! Vanguard: Season 1 in the Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime. Overview CV-Episode 50a.jpg CV-Episode 50b.JPG CV-Episode 50d.JPG CV-Episode 50e.JPG CV-Episode 50f.JPG CV-Episode 50g.JPG CV-Episode 50i.JPG CV-Episode 50j.JPG CV-Episode 50k.JPG CV-Episode 50l.JPG CV-Episode 50n.JPG CV-Episode 50o.JPG CV-Episode 50m.JPG cardfight-vanguard-ep-50-4.jpg cardfight-vanguard-ep-50-6.jpg thet.jpg The back-alley battle between Aichi and Kai comes to a pulse-pounding conclusion! It's the moment Aichi's been waiting for, but is this the fight he really wants? Plot Featured Fight Kai's turn Kai activates "Solitary Knight Gancelot's" effect to add "Blaster Blade" from his deck to his hand. Kai then attacks with Little Sage, Marron (POW: 8000) (Aichi Damage: 0→1), and then again with Young Pegasus Knight boosted by Flogal. (POW: 11000)(Aichi's Damage: 1→2) Aichi's turn (Aichi's Damage:2) (Kai's Damage:0) Aichi Rides "Blaster Dark". (POW: 9000) Due to Blaster Dark's effect, it gains 1000 power because Blaster Javelin is in the soul. (POW: 9000→10000) Aichi then activates Blaster Dark's Counterblast to retire Barcgal, then calls "Knight of Darkness, Rugos" (POW:10000) and Blaster Javelin. (POW:6000) Aichi activates Blaster Javelin's effect to add "Phantom Blaster Dragon" from his deck to his hand. Aichi attacks with Blaster Dark, and Drive Checks a Critical trigger. He gives the Critical +1 to Blaster Dark and POW+5000 to Rugos (POW: 10000→15000)(Kai's Damage:0→2). Aichi continues to attack with Rugos boosted by Blaster Javelin (POW: 21000), but Kai Damage Checked a Heal trigger so his damage remains at 2. Kai's turn (Aichi's Damage:2) (Kai's Damage:2) Kai Rides "Blaster Blade" (POW: 9000) and activate its Counterblast to retire Rugos. He then moves Little Sage, Marron to back row and calls "Knight of Truth, Gordon" (POW: 8000) in its place. Kai then attacks with Blaster Blade boosted by Flogal (POW: 14000), but Aichi guards with Grim Reaper (SLD: 10000) guarding against Kai's attack. Kai Drive Checks a Draw Trigger, so he draws a card and gives 5000 power to Gordon (POW: 8000→13000). Kai then attacks with Gordon boosted by Marron. (POW: 21000) Aichi Damage checks a Draw trigger. (Aichi's Damage: 2→3) Aichi's turn (Aichi's Damage:3) (Kai's Damage:2) Aichi Rides "Phantom Blaster Dragon" (POW: 10000), and it gets 1000 power because Blaster Dark in the soul. (POW: 10000→11000). Aichi then calls "Dark Mage, Badhabh Caar" (POW: 9000) and activates its effect to check a card on top of his deck and call it if that card is a Shadow Paladin. Aichi calls Blaster Dark (POW: 9000) through this effect. Aichi then calls Doranbau (POW: 6000). Aichi attacks with Dark Mage, Badhabh Caar boosted by Blaster Javelin (POW: 15000) (Kai's Damage: 2→3). Aichi continues to attack with Phantom Blaster Dragon (POW: 11000), but Kai guards with Bringer of Good Luck, Epona (SLD: 10000) cancelling Aichi's attack, but Aichi Drive Checks a heal trigger healing 1 damage (Aichi's Damage: 3→2) and giving 5000 power to Blaster Dark (POW: 9000→14000). Aichi attacks with Blaster Dark boosted by Doranbau, and due to Doranbau effect Blaster Dark gains additional 4000 power, Blaster Dark (POW: 24000) (Kai's Damage:3→4) Kai's turn (Aichi's Damage:2) (Kai's Damage:4) Kai Rides "King of Knights, Alfred". (POW: 10000) Kai then calls "Knight of Silence, Gallatin" (POW: 10000) and "Wingal". (POW: 6000) King of Knights, Alfred gains 10000 power through his own skill (POW: 10000→20000). Kai attacks with Knight of Truth, Gordon boosted by Little Sage, Marron (POW: 16000)(Aichi's Damage:2→3), then attacks with Alfred (pow:20000)(Aichi's Damage:3→4), and lastly attacks with Gallatin boosted by Wingal. (POW: 16000)(Aichi's Damage:4→5) Aichi's turn (Aichi's Damage:5) (Kai's Damage:4) Aichi calls "Skull Witch, Nemain" and activates its Counterblast to discard 1 card from his hand and draw 2 card. Then he activates Phantom Blaster Dragon Counterblast to give it an additional Power+10000/Critical+1 by retiring Skull Witch, Nemain, Dark Mage, Badhabh Caar, and Blaster Javelin. (POW: 21000/Critcal: 2) Aichi then calls "Dark Metal Dragon", "Nostrum Witch, Arianrhod", and "Black Sage, Charon". Aichi attacks with Dark Metal Dragon boosted by Arianrhod (POW: 17000)(Kai's Damage: 4→5), then attacks with Phantom Blaster Dragon boosted by Charon (POW: 29000), but Kai guards with "Future Knight, Llew" (SLD: 10000), Flogal (SLD: 10000), and Margal (SLD: 5000) cancelling Aichi's attack. Even so, Aichi Drive Checks a Critical trigger and gives all its effect to Blaster Dark. Aichi then attack with Blaster Dark boosted by Doranbau, (POW: 24000) but Kai guards with Little Sage, Marron (SLD: 5000) and intercept with Knight of Truth, Gordon whose Shield doubles through its own effect (sld: 5000-->10000) guarding Aichi's attack again. Kai's turn (Aichi's Damage:5) (Kai's Damage:5) Kai rides "Alfred Early", and uses its effect to call Blaster Blade from the soul. The fight ends here with neither side as the winner. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1